Pain is Just a Simple Compromise
by Ryan Marie
Summary: KC is becoming violent, and the only one who can help is Eli. Rated M for later chapters.
1. He Hits Me

Pain Is Just a Simple Compromise

KC is becoming violent, and the only one who can help is Eli.

A/N: I wrote this about a year ago so yeah. Sorry for being terrible.

In this story KC/Eli/Clare are around 21 years old.

Clare's POV-

KC pushed me again his bedroom wall for the 100th time. He hits me. I'm not sure why. He says he's just angry. My thoughts were interrupted by a slap in the face. I came home a little late from work, I tried to tell him there was traffic. But of course, KC didn't believe me. His hand on my face stung. I kicked and and screamed, but it did no good. He just covered my mouth. I usually used my hands to protect myself but it left to many bruises. KC would just hold me down so that bruises he did leave would be covered by clothing.

After more kicking, punching, screaming and tears, he shook me and let me go. I sank down to the ground with my knees up to my face. Why does he do this to me?

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a bit," he said nonchalantly, not even remembering what just happened or the fact that I was sobbing. It wasn't always this way. We KC and I started dating in high school, he had a slight temper. When he was angry he would go kickboxing with some of his friends. He'd gotten really violent and they said he couldn't come back. Now he takes his anger out on me. KC doesn't let me out much. He bought us an apartment and forced me to move in with him. He beat me more and more after that. I feel like there's no way out. I can't leave. I have no friends I can talk to. I can't tell anyone or my life will just get worse. On top of that, he's not even faithful. I know he cheats. The door unlocked.

"I'm back." KC says while entering. I'm still crying on the ground in the same spot. "Clare, where are you?" He finally finds me. "What are you doing on the ground." I looked up and he saw the tears.

"Oh my god. Are you okay, Clare?"

"My ribs hurt." I answered.

"Clare, I only do this because I'm mad. You know I love." He had to be kidding me.

"If you love me you would do this." He picked me up and put me on the bed.

"I DO love you. Tomorrow I'm going to Drew's house. You can hang with Adam while we're there." Adam, one of my best friends. If Adam was there, maybe Eli would be there. I'm in love with Eli. I can never let KC know. He kissed me on the forehead. I shivered at his touch. He laid next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt uncomfortable. I always did around him. I moved his hand off me. He grabbed my wrists and moved on top of me. "Don't pull away from me." He whispered huskily into my ear. "Please let me go." I tried to wiggle my way out but it was no use. He held me tighter. I sighed. I the slowly fell asleep.

The Next Day-

Clare's POV-

I woke up to KC moving in the bed. He was still on top of me. "Hey Clare," he said just waking up, "Put on something nice, I want to impress Drew."

"Is it really necessary?" I answered back.

"Yes, it is. Now be quiet and do what I say." I stood there uneasily. There was still something on my mind. I knew the answer wouldn't give me any reassurance, but I had to ask.

"KC, I have question."

"What?"  
>"Why do you keep me here, and not let me leave?"<p>

"It's because you're my girlfriend and I don't want guys hitting on you."  
>"What like you hit on me?" I mumbled, obviously not talking about flirting. Before I could blink he hit me in the face, which sent me into the wall. He put his arm across my chest to hold me against the wall and tilted my head up with his index finger. "You know I'm only angry. You drive me to the point." I started to cry from the pain. "Wipe your tears. We're leaving soon so get yourself together." I nodded, trying not to piss him off again.<p>

**End of chapter one. I hoped you like it. I tried. Review if you want.**


	2. Meeting with Eli

Pain Is Just A Simple Compromise

Chapter 2

Clare's POV-

I was dressed nicely, well nice enough. We rode in KC's mustang to Drew and Adam's house. Sure enough I saw Eli Goldsworthy's hearse in front of their house. I jumped inside. KC rang the doorbell.

"Hey Drew."  
>"Hey KC, hey Clare." I saw Eli in the background playing video games with Adam. Drew let us in and him and KC went to the lounge. I was left alone with Adam and Eli.<p>

"Hey Clare," Adam greeted.

"Hi Adam. Hi Eli." Eli looked at me and gave me his signature smirk. I sat on their other couch, legs crossed staring at the t.v. I eventually got up to get water. As I poured it, Eli walked into the kitchen.

I looked to make sure KC wasn't anywhere nearby. "Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Um yeah."

"You sure? Need help with anything."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to hang out sometime."

"I don't think that will work. KC is the jealous type. I would though if I could."

"Could I at least have your number."We exchanged numbers. Just then KC walked downstairs.

"We're leaving."

"Um, okay. Bye Adam, bye Eli." When we go home, I asked

"Um KC, can I hang out with my friends more."

"You don't need friends, you have me."

"But you keep me here all day. You can't keep me trapped forever." He grabbed my face hard.

"You'll never leave this house again if you keep giving me attitude." I kept the tears in.

"I'm sorry KC."

"You'd better be."

Days Later

I woke up one morning, sore the days before, but I shook it off. I tried to let KC get to me today.

"Hey KC, do you want something to eat?" I asked him, hoping it would put him in a good mood. I didn't get a response. I looked over to his side of the bed; he wasn't there. "KC?" I walked around the house. No sign of him. I assumed he was out with a friend. I spotted his phone on the cofffe table. I didn't want to read his texts but his phone was unlocked and I couldn't help myself.

I read the latest text from Marisol, a girl we went to highschool:

"Hey babe. I miss you. It's the same without your kisses. Call me bye."

A few tears threatened to drizzle from my eyes but I held them back. I knew he was cheating so there was no point to crying. It was lonely in our house all day with no one who loves or even cares about me.I then realized I had Eli's number.

"Hello?"

"H-h-hey, Eli." I stuttered.

"O hi, Clare. How've you been doing?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm hanging in there."  
>"Nice."<p>

""Remember when you asked if we could hang out sometime? Well could we actually do that?"

"Like today?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Yeah I'll pick you up in 20 minutes.

I wanted to look as nice as possible. I wore a floral vintage dress. In high school he told me he liked it. I like him. I always have. I heard the door bell ring.

"Hey, Eli." I greeted smiling. He looked me up and down.

"You're looking nice."  
>"You're so sweet C'mon, let's go."<p>

"Okay." We got in his hearse, Morty, and drove off. We arrived at the abandoned church. We used to go there all the time. The memories are coming back. We sat on the hood of Morty. "Ow," I yelped. Pushing against the hood hurt my bruised back.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little uncomfortable is all."  
>"We could always go back to my place. I suppose it'd be more comfortable there." I nodded and we got in the car. When we arrived at his house it was cleaner than I expected. I took off my jacket not remembering the bruises. I sat on the couch and Eli looked at me his mouth agape.<p>

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked worried.  
>"Your arms." I looked down. I grabbed my jacket. I should go.<br>"No tell me what happened. Did KC do something? " He was so concered.  
>"No. I'm perfectly fine. I should really go. He'll be home soon. Can you drive me?" He sighed. We drove and he kept looking at me. When we made it to the house he looked at me.<br>"You sure you don't want to talk?"  
>"No."<br>"Call me if you need anything."

I walked in the house and saw KC pacing back in forth. I was in trouble.


	3. Guess You Weren't A Virgin After All

**Thanks for supporting this story. I hope you all like it. I might rate it M because of some things. I want this to be much longer. Characters are obviously OOC.**

**-Ryan Marie xoxo**

He looked at me with those eyes. The eyes that said, "_I hate you and you're going to get it._" I was scared out of my mind. He started to walk toward me. I stepped back.  
>"KC. Don't be mad at me."<br>"You disobeyed me." He pushed me against the wall.  
>"Well you cheated on me."<br>"What the hell are you talking about?"  
>"I saw the text from Marisol. What are you doing with her? Huh? You are terrible at hiding it."<br>"Well look at you with that guy Eli. You're whoring yourself around." I held back tears.  
>"I saw it in your phone."<br>"Why the fuck were you looking at my phone?" He screamed. I looked around.  
>"I-I-I don't know." K.C. grabbed my hair and hit my head against the wall. I screamed and he covered my mouth.<br>"You had sex with him didn't you?" I shook my head no. He slammed me against the wall again. "Answer me bitch!"  
>"NO NO I didn't have sex with him."<br>"You did. You're a whore. You don't even have sex with me."  
>"I didn't I promise.<p>

He pulled me onto the bed.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked scared out of my mind.<br>"You said you wanted to wait until we're married?" I nodded.  
>"Well since you felt the need to sleep with that douche bag-"<br>"I DIDN'T!" He slapped me hard.  
>"Shut up!" he yelled in my face, "I thought if you were sleeping with him before you were married, the you'd be okay with having sex with me before we got married." He began to take my clothes off. I was scared out of my mind. I kicked and screamed and he only covered my mouth. I was down to just my underwear when he took my hand off my mouth and started taking his own clothes off. I could only cry. He was now naked when he ripped my underwear completely off.<br>"Please. Please don't do this." I begged, but he didn't listen. He entered me hard, going completely inside of me in one thrust. I couldn't even process my barrier breaking. I screamed.  
>"Please! Please." I whimpered and he only went harder. I closed my eyes and hoped Eli would come to save me. Hoped he would be my superhero. Of course that never happened.<p>

I woke up hours later, exhausted and my lower body sore. I just wanted to die. I looked down and saw blood all over the sheets. I saw a note on the night stand.

_Last night was great. Guess you were a virgin after all. Next time get into it more._

_K.C._

Was he kidding? I wanted to kill him. He ruined my life. He wasn't home. I cried for a bit longer. I mustered up the energy to get up. I put some clothes on and got myself something to eat. I needed to get out of this house. This was the house where everything bad happened. I walked out. I walked to the abandoned church Eli showed me. It was quite nice actually. I lay on my back. I cried until I heard a car screech. I sat up. It was Eli's hearse. He walked out and ran a hand through his hair. He looked frustrated. He didn't know I was here. He turned and saw me sitting there.  
>"Clare, what are doing here?" He asked.<br>"What are you doing here."  
>"I asked you first." He retorted.<br>"I needed to get away, you?"  
>"Same," he sat next to me, "You look like you've been crying. "<br>"Some things happened. Don't worry about."  
>"Tell me please. I can help you." I burst out crying. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"<br>"He hurt me." He looked at me weird. "K.C. he hurt me."  
>"He hit you? What's wrong with him? What kind of guy does that?" I put my head in his shoulder. "Clare it will be okay I promise."<br>"It won't be okay. I have to get away from him or he'll keep hurting me."  
>"I'll take you with me. " Eli picked me up and help me bridal style. I winced. "What's wrong?"<br>"I'm just bruised." He put me in his hearse. "I'll take you to the hospital."  
>"NO. You can't."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because they'll figure out what he did."<br>"Besides hitting you?" I looked down. He looked confused. Then he realized what I was talking about.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We need to go to the police. "We need to go to the police!"<br>"We can't. OK? Please."  
>"At least stay with me. I don't want you going to a place where you're not safe." I nodded my head and he started the car. I rested my head on the side of car. I ended up falling asleep quite quickly. When I opened my eyes I was being carried. I turned my head and saw a few doctors. I was at a hospital.<p>

**This was a filler episode. I don't know how long I want to continue this. I have another story I am going to start. I am surprised that people actually like this. It's one of my first stories. If you ever have any suggestions, PM me or put it in a review. **


End file.
